The Dark Saints
by Saint Varin
Summary: A story of a Army that used to serve Apollyon before her downfall but now they build their own legion and try to keep it standing...


**The Beginning Of The Dark Saints**

In The Shard where battle takes place in a bottom pit where the entrance gates are. A battle rages on where the soldiers of Apollyon are fighting for their lives but after hours of fighting the soldiers of Apollyon has submerged Victorious but with a few losses of fallen soldiers. "APOLLYON IS DEAD!!" shouted the soldier while he runs down from the stairs but everyone started to whisper to each other while the Captain stood there emotionless until a soldier walked up to the Captain "So what now Captain?" he asked in a cold tone while he looks at the Captain for a answer but the he just stood there thinking an answer to his question.

Before anyone could say a word a massive explosion made a roaring noise that even made the ground rumble. "Get your gears... NOW!" after the Captain shouted out those words everyone started to gather their gear and followed the Captain.

The soldier who asked the Captain a question from earlier was behind the group until he saw a corpse of a dead Lawbringer leaning against the wall while holding onto the poleaxe. The soldier walked to the corpse to have a look at the unique poleaxe while the group carried on walking without him. As he looked at the dried blooded axe it looked like some kind of death angle but before he could look anymore a chilling scream echoed through in the air.

The soldier grabbed the poleaxe and started to run at the location of the scream.

As soon he made it there he can see a Raider wearing a human skull as a helmet while he lifts his axe above his head to kill the frightened soldier who was in front of him. Without hesitation the soldier ran to the Raider while making a war cry of a lunatic then he swinged his poleaxe towards the Raider's back with blood spattering over the soldiers helmet.

The Raider was kneeling in front of the crazed soldier while making a painful whimper "May darkness takes you..." the soldier said in a chilling tone as he lifts his axe and chopped off the Raider's head. The soldier picked up the frightened soldier "Come we must hurry back to my group before they leave us completely" the frightened soldier nodded in agreement but before they started to walk the soldier asked the blood covered soldier a question "What is it your name since you saved my life" as he looks at him for a answer "My name is... Varin and yours?" as he walks back along with the exhausted soldier "It's Septimus" as they both walk back to the group.

**1 HOUR LATER **

The two soldiers have finally made it to the group but they noticed something is wrong...

When they got closer they can see the corpse of the Captain with his fingers bitten off with his guts split open along with a dead Shaman next to him. "What in God's name happened to him?!" as Septimus tries to not vomit of the gruesome sight "A crazed Viking ambushed the Captain first and she attacked him viciously" replied the random the soldier while everyone started to wonder what will they do now since they have lost their leader and their very own Captain. Everyone was talking over each until Varin stepped up "I do it" he said but everyone looked at him wondering what he means.

A random soldier said to him "What the hell are you talking about?" as he looks at him for a answer "I will lead us and build us a new legion" in a calm tone he replied in "And why should we follow you?" said the soldier with a doubtful face. "Because I am more willing to do so while I'm carrying one of our fallen brother's poleaxe" as he stood there while everyone was whispering to each other "You did kill a Raider by yourself and you saved my life so I say let's give it a try" as Septimus gets up from some rubble that fell from the Castle's wall. "So what now my Lord?" as the Septimus kneels in front of Varin, everyone with no better idea started to knell as well "We shall start by finding our new fortress" as he started to walk outside of the Shard with group following him to find their new fortress...

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Arise Of An Empire **

It has been years ever since the fall of Apollyon... some of the remnants of her army has rather departed or died but there was one reason remnant that decided to make their own legion and the one who leads it is named.. Saint Varin.

**NOW**

In the captured Storr Stronghold that used to be inhabited by Vikings until now... mean while in the inner gate there is a heated argument in the dining hall between the two New Irons.

"Call me welp one more time and I cut you open like a fish!" said the first Iron from his raging voice while threatening the second Iron soldier with a knife that you usually eat with. "I like to see you try!" the second Iron gave a mocking face while everyone is cheering for a fight but before the two Irons could clash Sentinel Skullcrusher opens the two doors and comes in which everyone went silence after he came in. "What is this pathetic rumbling about" as he walks down infront of the eating table with everyone staring at him with a nervous look on their faces.

Sentinel Skullcrusher: Saint Varin's right hand in command. A Black Prior that loves to fight and killing heretics while his is loyal and commanding. he got his name by finishing his enemies by sticking his tip of his shield in the ground and slams their heads on the shield before chopping their heads off...

Appearance: consists of wearing steadfast rook helm, Camio's legacy chest and Murmur arms.

"Well then!" Snapped Sentinel Skullcrusher as he looks around the table in a furious mood. Everyone in fear pointed at the two Irons in the middle side of the table.

Sentinel Skullcrusher's armour rattle while his walking down to the two Irons to confront them, when he made it down there he said "you two better have a good excuse for making this mess" while he's trying to keep his tone calm. The two men were terrified to say anything until one of them finally talked "W- we was just discussing until I made a joke that he couldn't handle" said second Iron while his looking down on the floor of fear to look at Sentinel Skullcrusher.

Sentinel Skullcrusher inhales "I see... well then if I see you two fighting over little nonsense, I will personally send you two down in the dungeons for interrupting the peace and quiet... got it?" he looks at them with his arms folded waiting for a response.

"Yes sir" said the two men, "Good, carry on eating everyone and save your strength's!" he started to walk out of the dinning hall to get back to his duty then everyone carryied on eating and talking like nothing happened.

While Skullcrusher is walking to the library to attend to the meeting he was looking around the place and the sky... It was a bright day today, no clouds, birds singing and peaceful then he made it to the meeting and he only see two people there. One is Saint Varin wearing his black iron armour consisting of Halus helm, Zelos chest, Feldar arms which all his armour pieces are covered by embossing caltrops and the second person who was there was Sentinel Nametaker.

Sentinel Nametaker: Saint Varin's left hand in command, fair and wise, a Centurion, loves to read and have a conversation sort of why he loves the library, strategists, he got his name for fighting his enemies which if they fought hard enough to earn his respect he writes their names down in his book.

Appearance: his armour consists of Samnium helm, Achaea chest, Achaea arms and while wearing a Proud Gryffon ornament on his helm.

"You made it, good we can start" after Saint Varin finished those words he walked to the table between the stairs to look at the map on the table, the two Sentinels started to follow him aswell to look at map. The three leaders are discussing about supplies and more recruits to help their legion survive "We need weapons and armour for our men and women" said Sentinel Skullcrusher "Yes but we need more people to join us before we start rampaging for supplies" said Sentinel Nametaker.

"Hmm my Lord what do you think on this matter?" Sentinel Skullcrusher looks at Varin for a answer "Yes indeed what is your thoughts my sire?" Sentinel Nametaker who is also now looking at Varin. Varin is just standing thinking of the right move to make until he has a good idea "What about one ambushes a supply route and one goes to Harbour to try recruit some people from there" he points out the locations on the map.

"That could work" said Sentinel Nametaker "Indeed" said Sentinel Nametaker "okey then, Nametaker you try to recruit people from Harbour and Skullcrusher you ambush the supply route... sounds good to you two?" Varin looks at his two commanders. "Yes my lord" the two commanders nod their heads "Good start resembling our troops to the tasks" as he walks back to his throne and rest "Yes my Lord" they both walked out of the library.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Outside of the outergates everyone are getting their gear and saddles ready to start their journey. "So where did you gone off to while the meeting was starting?" said Sentinel Nametaker while he is petting his horse "Just some annoyance in the dining hall that needed to be dealt with" as he is leaning on the stable stone pillar with his arms folded "I see" replied Nametaker. "Welp I better get ready to start the journey" while he gets off the stone piller "Okay just be careful and do not try to get yourself killed out there" he saddles up on his horse "Nametaker you know I love a fight no matter what the situation is" replied Sentinel Skullcrusher while he walks to his troops "Ha I know you do, good luck" he said with a grin on his face, "You too" said Sentinel Skullcrusher.

"Right listen up! We are going to the Crystal Ice Field to ambush some heretics supply route, I don't want anyone to fall behind or get lost got it?" Said Skullcrusher "YES SIR" the soldiers lifted their swords up in the air "Good, let's go!" as soon Sentinel Skullcrusher finished his words he rode off and leading his troops to the route point.

"Good old Skullcrusher, always rushing for battle" he puts on his helmet "hmm I should probably bring someone with me for safe measures" he started to look around for a Hollowed Knight to watch his back "ah perfect, hey you!" as Sentinel Nametaker shouted those words, a black Ironed Conqueror wearing Barbarous helm, Medion chest and Dominator arms turned around and said "You called me sir" replied the Conqueror.

Hollowed Knights bio: Hollowed Knights are recently promoted soldiers who was New Irons which Hollowed Knights gets more privileges but they have to do more jobs and even train New Irons if experience enough to do so.

"Yes what is your name?" he rode his horse to him so he could hear up close "It's Knight Stone sir" replied the conqueror in an uneasy feeling "Well Knight Stone, would you like to accompany me to Harbour? I need someone to talk to while I'm getting there" said Sentinel Nametaker. "Um sure sir" replied Knight Stone "Good lad, now come we have to go" he reaches out his hand to help up the Conqueror onto his horse and rides off to Harbour.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2: The Journey Of The Two Sentinels **

While Sentinel Nametaker rides on his horse to Harbour along with Knight Stone who is also on the horse, he feels so bored that he started a conversation with Sentinel Nametaker "So why are we going to Harbour sir?" Said Knight Stone "Please call me Nametaker and we are going to Harbour because we need some people to join our course" he takes a peak of his map for directions to Harbour.

"Okay Nametaker but shouldn't we bring more people with us?" Knight Stone looks around just to see tall trees in front of him "If we do it will make us look like a threat" said Sentinel Nametaker while he is concentrating on the muddy path with the trees around them. "True" replied Knight Stone "bu-" before Knight Stone could say anything Sentinel Nametaker hushed him and looked around "I saw something moved..." as soon he finished those words the tree branches started to rustle.

Knight Stone and Sentinel Nametaker gripped onto their weapons to get ready to attack whatever came at them, three rogue Peacekeepers jumped down from the trees with their blades in their hands "Well look what we got here two little flies went straight through our webs" said the first peacekeeper with a mocking tone who is in the way of Sentinel Nametaker while the other Peacekeepers are behind them.

Sentinel Nametaker sighs "what do you three want hmm?" in a annoyed mood while Knight Stone is in silence thinking if he should attack or not "Oh nothing much just strolling by but when we saw you two riding by we thought maybe we should rob them or kill them either one" said the first Peacekeeper while the other two made a little giggle.

"I see well your not getting anything out of us and your our wasting time" said Sentinel Nametaker "Ha! You think your going to walk out of here alive?" the first Peacekeeper made a laugh like a psychopath "I know that's why im giving you a chance to turn back now or get killed for a pathetic attempt" in a chilling tone.

The three Peacekeepers was bursting out in laughter while Sentinel Nametaker was reaching for something "Very well I did warned you" after he finished those words he threw his pugio straight through the first Peacekeeper's eye socket "AAAAAAHHHHH" screamed the Peacekeeper while she lands on the muddy path with the blood squirting out of her eye.

The two Peacekeepers ran straight to them with furious rage after witnessing of their friend's death "get behind me!" shouted Knight Stone "OKAY!" replied Sentinel Nametaker while he gets behind Knight Stone while he is using full block.

Knight Stone blocked all their attacks and pushed them away "I get the left, you get the right!" shouted Sentinel Nametaker while he ran to the left Peacekeeper "Okay!" replied Knight Stone while he also ran to the right Peacekeeper. "I will torture every life out of you until you start begging for mercy!" said the left Peacekeeper in a furious tone "If you get the chance even" replied Sentinel Nametaker with a mocking tone, the two clashes Nametaker takes a stab in the hip while the Peacekeeper get a punch in the jaw loosing few of her teeths

Knight Stone and the rogue Peacekeeper started to clash aswell without saying a word to each other, Knight Stone is werling his flail around while Peacekeeper is having trouble to get him.

After the long clashing, Nametaker is blocking all the flurry attacks from the furious Peacekeeper until finally Nametaker got the parry he waited for, he kneed the Peacekeeper's head against the tree and sticked his weapon right through her stomach and slashed it open with her guts spilling out.

Back to Knight Stone and the Peacekeeper, the Peacekeeper was getting impatient so she pounced to the Conqueror but Knight Stone stopped werling and went to full block that tricked the Peacekeeper into his trap, before she could stop it was too late for her... once she landed on the shield, Knight Stone swinged his flail which uppercutted her to the point to her neck being snapped.

Nametaker ran to Knight Stone as fast as he could but as soon he made it to him he can see Knight Stone perfectly fine without a scratch "So much for a peaceful ride" while he gets his breath back "At least it was fun" replied Sentinel Nametaker while he looks around the blooded area "Come on we need to carry on to Harbour" he gets back on the horse and gives out his hand to help Knight Stone up onto the horse "Okay Nametaker" as he grabs onto Nametaker's hand and then they rode off to Harbour.

**MEANWHILE TO SENTINEL SKULLCRUSHER'S AMBUSH**

After hours of riding they have finally made it to the Crystal Ice fields. "Right start setting up a trap for these heretic scums" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher while he gets off his horse, every soldier started to rush to get ready for the ambush in the crack open gap of a real like mountain. Everyone was placing down fire traps, a dugout hole with wooden spears stuck in the bottom of the dirt, archers getting into their positions while Sentinel Skullcrusher is just standing with his arms folded to see if any mistakes happens.

"Sir we have finished setting the ambush like you requested" said the Black Prior wearing Dantalion helm, white painted Murmur chest and Forcas arms "Good now tell the rest of the troops to get to their positions" with his arms folded still "Right away sir" said the white armoured Black Prior as he walks to the troops.

"Get to your positions now!" Shouted the white armoured Black Prior, while everyone started to rush to their positions for their ambush the white armoured Black Prior ran to Sentinel Skullcrusher awaiting for more orders "What now sir?" questioned the white armoured Black Prior "Now we wait for our prey..." as he hides behind a rock "Yes sir" said the white armoured Black Prior while he also hides with Skullcrusher.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs "Where the hell are they" said Skullcrusher "I don't know sir" replied the white armoured Black Prior. Sentinel Skullcrusher wonders who he is so he asked him a question "What is your name?" while he lays down with his hands behind his head "Knight Grimshield sir" while he is kneeling watching out for the supply run.

"I see... well now I know who to call on when I need some assistance" said Sentinel Skullcrusher "si-" before Knight Grimshield could say anything the Vikings with their supply are finally here "Shh as soon I wave my sword, we attack got it?" whispered Sentinel Skullcrusher while he unsheathes his weapon. "Yes sir" whispered back Knight Grimshield, as soon Sentinel Skullcrusher waved his sword up in the air the Iron saw his signal then ran to the giant boulder with dynamites surrounding it.

The Iron soldier ignited the dynamite and ran as fast as he could and just after ten seconds it exploded and landed right in front of the supply wagon while the Vikings unsheathed their weapons and started to look around trying to find their opposers "FOR THE DARK SAINTS!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher while he lifts his weapon in the air "FOR OUR LORD AND THE DARK SAINTS!" shouted the troops as they started to rush at the Vikings in pure assault.

Then the fight has began... it was a bloody massacre with screams, blood splattering over the rocky walls and body parts being chopped off gruesomely "ah there it is" said Skullcrusher while he walks to the cargo until a Jormungandr stepped in his way "Óverðuger" said the Jormungandr as he spits on the ground.

Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs "it's never easy is it?" While he cracks his neck getting ready for battle "come on then!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher as he gets into battle stance "ENGIN MISKUNN!" shouted the Jormungandr as he rushes to Sentinel Skullcrusher.

As the fight goes on Knight Grimshield is helping his fellow comrades even if it kills him while doing it...

A Iron soldier is loosing the fight to a Warlord which he said in his tongue "pú ert dauður" said the Warlord as he started to lift his sword to finish off the defeated the soldier, before he could finish off the soldier Knight Grimshield jabbed his sword straight through the Warlords throat. The Warlord gurgled and swinging his sword around in desperation trying to kill something before he dies "Are you alright?" said Knight Grimshield as he helps up the wounded soldier "Just a little slash but I'm fine" whinced the soldier "Try get some rest while I help the others okay?" said Knight Grimshield "Yes sir" nodded the soldier "Good then I am off" as he goes back in the fight.

Back to Sentinel Skullcrusher fighting the enormous Jormungandr it was a long fight between them. Skullcrusher bashed back the Jormungandr but the Jormungandr swinged his giant hammer across Skullcrusher's helmet that even dented it "Enough of this nonsense!" he swinged shield across Jormungandr's stomach and slashed the side of his rib. The Jormungandr was so furious that he ran to Sentinel Skullcrusher without being defensive, as soon Sentinel Skullcrusher saw the Jormungandr rushing in he used full block to protect himself but he doesn't know how long he could hold him.

Knight Grimshield is still going around helping his fellow comrades and chopping the heads off from the Vikings body "That should be it for all of them" while he is looking around just in case there's more in his area.

Sentinel Skullcrusher is still holding off that brute until finally Skullcrusher got enough strength to flip the Jormungandr behind him and make a clean slash across Jormungandr's throat "Finally that took so long to fight" he sheathes his weapon back and walks to the cargo to have a look at it. As soon he opens up the box he can see rations of food and armour to keep a army going for months "Now this is real treasure" he made a big smile of pride then he turned around to look at his troops "We have won the battle!" as he lifts his sword up in the air of victory and so did everyone else.

"Sir we got some heretic scums alive, what is your order?" Said Knight Grimshield "Execute all of them except one, we need one of them for questioning" while he saddles up and leads the troops with the cargo back to the fortress "Yes sir, you heard him kill them" he puts his hand up to give signel to execute them "Now!" shouted Knight Grimshield as he instantly put his hand down. Then every soldier shot their arrow to the Vikings head except for one who is whimpering as she just saw her friends got executed "Bring that one with us" he saddles and rides off to catch up with Sentinel Skullcrusher "Get up heretic scum your coming with us!" shouted the soldier as he forcefully picks up the Viking and makes her walk back to their fortress...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 3: The Beginning Of The Next Step**

It has been hours ever since the departure of the two Sentinels to their journey until now...

It was a grimmy day, spit of rain and dark clouds that looks like there's a storm coming. Meanwhile outside of the outergate the New Iron is on watch duty making sure there's no threats coming until he saw Sentinel Skullcrusher and his troops with the cargo "Open the gates!" shouted the New Iron, as Sentinel Skullcrusher looked at the gate being opened he was happy to be back "Ah it's good to be back home" with a smile on his face "Indeed sir" said Knight Grimshield while he is riding behind Sentinel Skullcrusher.

While the New Iron saw Sentinel Skullcrusher riding into the inner gate he also saw Sentinel Nametaker leading five carriages holding at least ten people in each carriage, Knight Stone and a unfamiliar Knight followed Sentinel Nametaker into the inner gate. As soon Nametaker got in he saw Skullcrusher ordering his troops to put the supplies in the storage room while he gets off his horse "Ah Nametaker done well I see" said Skullcrusher "Yeah but without a ambush and a little surprise along our way" while he gets off his horse.

Sentinel Nametaker asked Sentinel Skullcrusher a question while he is looking at the Viking prisoner "Say who's the new guest?" in confusion while he seems them walk by "Just our new prisoner for questioning" replied Sentinel Skullcrusher while he looks at the Viking women being pushed to walk by a soldier. The woman gave Sentinel Skullcrusher a hateful stare "Vondur bastard" she spitted at Sentinel Skullcrusher's helmet that made him very annoyed "Take her to the torture chamber" as he took his helmet off to clean off the spit "Yes sir, move it!" replied the soldier as he drags the prisoner to her cell in the torture chamber.

"So who's the rusted knight behind you" as he puts back on his helmet "Just a lost knight who was wandering around in the path" replied Sentinel Nametaker "And what is his name?" with his arm folded "Knight Brimstone I believe" he hitches his horse. Knight Brimstone consist of wearing Savia helm, Achaea chest and Praevalitana arms.

Sentinel Skullcrusher dusted off his armour and cleaned off the blood "Right, time to see our Lord" as he starts to walk to the commanders lair "Indeed" he nodded. So they both walk to the commanders lair to tell Saint Varin of their successful journey.

**MEANWHILE IN THE INNER GATE**

While Knight Stone is walking Knight Brimstone he wonders how he got lost in the battlefield so he asked Knight Brimstone a straightforward question "So umm how did you got lost in the battle exactly?" as he carries on walking him to his room, Knight Brimstone took a long pause to answer his question "...what was the question again? I was daydreaming".

Knight Stone sighed "how did you got lost in battle?" said knight Stone "Oh that is... well hard to explain" he rubbed his head "I see...well we are here now" Knight Stone opens the door that leads to a room with at least 20 beds inside "Here this where you sleep now" hebpoints at the bed that Knight Brimstone has to sleep in "Wait where is my room?" as Knight Brimstone looks around. "Ah well you see, you was rather presumed dead or unheard of so they used your bedroom as space for more beds".

Knight Brimstone paused "Bu- but it was my bedroom... I had things inside of it" in a sad tone "Hey at least your alive, now go for a wash and clean that... armour..." Knight Stone leaves the room and shuts the door behind him "Well this is shit" sighed Knight Brimstone while he goes for a bath.

Knight Grimshield goes off to eat in the dinning hall after a hard days of work until he heard "Master Grimshield!" came from a New Iron Lawbringer who ran at him "Ah isn't it my little apprentice Iron Bloodcut" as Knight Grimshield smiled at Iron Bloodcut faintly "How did it go master" as he follows Knight Grimshield "Very well but without few injured soldiers or Irons my young apprentice". While the two walked to the dinning hall they see the Viking prisoner being dragged to the torture chamber "I wonder what they are going to do to her" asked Iron Bloodcut but Knight Grimshield stood there doing nothing... "Dad! Mum! Help me please!" screamed the voices that Knight Grimshield heard in his head "Master!" shouted Iron Bloodcut that snapped Knight Grimshield out it "Are you okay master? You was frozen there" as he looks at him "I'm fine nothing to put your head around in, let's just eat something" as he smiles faintly to his young disciple "Okay" as they both walk to the dining hall together.

**MEANWHILE IN THE COMMANDERS LAIR**

When the two Sentinels entered the throne room they see Saint Varin talking to Eye Proudaxe and a new recruit who about to get named "I see, I shall name you... Iron Steelgrip" while Varin marks a black cross beind Iron Steelgrips back "Thank you my Lord" as the two bowed their heads and walks out of his throne room. As soon Saint Varin lift his head up he saw his favourite two Sentinels "Ah my two trustful Sentinels, how did your journeys go?" as Saint Varin stands up and looks out of the window with his hand behind his back. "Very good my Lord, we got the supplies and the troops" said Sentinel Skullcrusher "Good and how many people did we recruited?" as he carries on looking at the sea "At least 50 my sire" said Sentinel Nametaker.

"Excellent! I knew you two wouldn't disappoint" in a happyful tone "But we also got a Viking prisoner with us during the ambush my Lord" as Sentinel Skullcrusher stood there with Sentinel Nametaker. Saint Varin turned his head a little "A prisoner?" In a calm voice "Yes my Lord she is in the torture chambers right now as we speak". "I see... you two get some rest now I'm going to have a "chat" with our new guest..." the two Sentinels bowed their heads and walked out of the throne room "Time to do some work" as Varin walks to the torture chamber.

As Saint Varin walks in the torture chamber he sees the prisoner both hands chained up with some bruises on her "Leave us" as Varin waved his hand of dismiss "Yes my Lord" nodded the guard and leaves the room. It was quiet with only drips of water breaking the silence "where is your fortress"

said Saint Varin in a chilling tone while he grabs a chair and sits on it front of the prisoner with a blank stare with his black helmet on.

The Viking prisoner says nothing but with a angered face "Well then I suppose I have to make up more of my time" he sighs while he gets up and walks to the doors to close them then he cracks his knuckles. The Viking prisoner went from angery to petrified. The Guard outside guarding the door can hear screams that sounds like a crying child who has seen a monster.

**SOME HOURS LATER**

Saint Varin comes out with blood over his face "Get rid of this waste out of my chamber" in a chilling tone "O- of course my Lord" he goes in the room to get rid of the corpse but as soon he looks at the corpse... he vomited of the gruesome sight that Saint Varin did to her.

Saint Varin called everyone within the inner gate in the centre of everything to announce that he has found out the whereabouts of a Viking stronghold "My people, I have found the whereabouts of a Viking Stronghold that needs to be wiped out off the map! But I will need some help... no I need every help I can get so sharpen your weapons, hardened your shields and armour because tonight we fight for the Dark Saints and we fight for our families! WHOS WITH ME!" Saint Varin lifts his death angel poleaxe in the air

"FOR OUR LORD AND THE DARK SAINTS!" everyone started to rush to get their gear and their horses ready for their great battle...

"Sentinel Nametaker and Sentinel Skullcrusher I want you two to look out for our stronghold when I go" as Saint Varin saddles up on his horse "Yes my Lord" said the two Sentinels.

Knight Grimshield straps on his shield on his arm and grabs his weapon about to go until his disciple came and ask him "Master can I come with you?" as he looks at Knight Grimshield with a excited look on his face but Knight Grimshield has a worried thought of him being hurt in the battlefield but he has to teach him at some point. "Of course my little apprentice" he reaches his hand to Iron Bloodcut to help him up on his horse "I can't wait to fight!" as Iron Bloodcut gets up on the horse and rides off.

Knight Brimstone got out of the room and Is wondering what is going on "Did I miss something?" as he rubs his head in confusion "Knight Brimstone we going to make siege on a Viking Stronghold want to join us?" said Knight Stone while he's riding his horse "Umm sure" Knight Brimstone gets on the horse and went with Knight Stone to battle.

"Come everyone! Time to wipe out heretic scums!" Saint Varin leads the army to the Viking Stronghold in rapid speed.

**SOMETIME LATER**

They have arrived to Hallowed Bastion a Viking Stronghold that will soon be attacked...

In the snowy day and the Viking guard was patrolling the gates until he saw a army walking to them that he sounded a alarm of a attack "THAT IS OUR CALL BROTHERS AND SISTERS! CHARGE!" As Saint Varin points at the gate everyone charged in with full steel as the fight just begun...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 4: The Battle For The Stronghold **

As the battle began everyone started to clash and slash for their lives with expulsions near the crowd and arrows flying above heads.

Saint Varin is on the first archer point accompanied by Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut who was slashing through the Vikings like pieces of wood "Knight Grimshield! Bring your apprentice and defend this archer point while I push more forward into the gate!" As Saint Varin slashes through the pikemen to get to the next point "Yes my Lord!" As he goes full block capturing the point while Iron Bloodcut goes in battle stance ready for whoever comes next...

**MEANWHILE AT THE RAM**

Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone are protecting the ram from any pikemen from destroying it "Just got back from being lost now here I am again!" said Knight Brimstone while he swinged his weapon around to clear the pikemen in his way "Your the one who wanted to come remember?" While Knight Stone is holding off the attacks from the pikemen.

Knight Brimstone laughs "I know that's why I'm here!" As he finishes off the last pikeman "That should do for now until the next crowd starts coming" as Knight Stone tries to get some air back in his lungs "Don't count on that look!" As he points at a old Warlord and a crazed Shaman with blood over her mouth running to them. Knight Stone sighs "I can't get a breath can I?" As he looks at Knight Brimstone "Don't worry you just sit there while I do all the work" said Knight Brimstone in a sarcastic tone "I wish" as he goes in full block getting ready for their first attack.

As soon the two Vikings arrived they attacked without a second thought, the Warlord went for Knight Stone and the Shaman went for Knight Brimstone. Knight Stone and the Warlord are in full block just waiting until one of them slips up and make a wrong move while Knight Brimstone and the crazed Shaman are at it together, one slashing and punching while the other is trying pounce her pray's throat to finish it all. The Shaman has finally pounced him now trying to rip off his throat "GET OFF ME YOU LUNATIC!" Shouted Knight Brimstone while he tries to hold off the crazed Shaman

Knight Stone notices Knight Brimstone is in serious need of assistance so he had no time to wait that he rushed to the Shaman and bashed her off Knight Brimstone "Thanks for that" as he gets up "Save that when we are finished" said Knight Stone while he blocks a quick attack from the Warlord "Right!" Shouted Knight Brimstone as he jumps and jabs his weapon through the Shaman's gut that gave her a serious wound. The Shaman screamed in agony "AHHHHHHH!" in a animalistic tone that she started to throw her attacks like a mad dog while Knight Brimstone is trying to block it all while the Warlord headbutted Knight Stone and stab the side of his ribs "AH DAMN IT!" screamed Knight Stone as he slammed his flail towards the Warlord's head giving him a massive bruise on his right eye.

While the Warlord is dazed Knight Stone has now got the perfect opportunity to strike so he twirled his flail around getting closer to the dazed Warlord and flung his flail towards his head that even cracked the Warlord's skull open. The old Warlord collapses into the muddy floor with blood slowly coming out of his head... Knight Brimstone is still blocking all flurries of attacks from the crazed Shaman until she ran out of energy to carry on attacking "Finally my turn" as he started to kick and punch her to get rid of more of her energy that she couldn't even move until finally Knight Brimstone finished her off by running at her and making a quick jab through her throat, now she collapsed into the muddy floor lifeless.

Knight Stone breathed "that should be all of them for now" as he carries on protecting the ram "let's hope" replied Knight Brimstone as he also protects the ram.

**MEANWHILE ON THE ARCHER POINTS**

Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut is still protecting the first archer point from it being interrupted by anything that gets in "Remember... go for parries and shoves" as Knight Grimshield looks around for any pikemen or Vikings "Yes master" while he gets ready for whatever comes through. There was two Berzerkers and one Highlander that climbed up the ladder and looked at Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut "Dreptu þá alla!" Shouted the Highlander with red warpaint on his face as he points at Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut. "Remember your training young apprentice" as he grips onto his shield, Iron Bloodcut nodded which he nervously holds on to his weapon. The two Bezerkers went for Knight Grimshield while the Highlander ran to Iron Bloodcut, the fight begun Iron Bloodcut is having troubles trying to hit Highlander as he is dodging every attack while Knight Grimshield is flipping the first Bezerker over and the second one dodged back so he doesn't get slashed aswell.

Iron Bloodcut still tried hitting the dodging Highlander until he grabbed Iron Bloodcut's shoulder and tossed him on the floor, the Highlander slammed his Claymore onto Iron Bloodcut's chest almost killing him while he screamed in pain. Knight Grimshield heard his apprentice screamed that even made him worried but he has to still fight the two Bezerkers which they are in his way to get to Iron Bloodcut.

Knight Grimshield shield bashed and slashed the first Bezerker while he blocked a heavy attack from the second Bezerker, after he blocked the heavy from the second Bezerker the first one came behind Knight Grimshield and slashed his back. Knight Grimshield was so aggravated that he started to ignore the second Bezerker just to kill the first one even when he was getting attacked from the other one. Iron Bloodcut doesn't know how long he can keep up with the Highlander until finally he knows how to bait him out of dodging so he lifts his weapon and about to hit him while the Highlander made a smirk knowing he can just dodge it again but as soon he started to dodge Iron Bloodcut faked his attack and finally grabbed the Highlander that even surprised him.

Iron Bloodcut slashed the side of Highlander's rib and shoved him to use a quick top attack then use a top heavy that Highlander tried to counter strike but Iron Bloodcut fainted his top heavy that gave him a parry. After the parry Iron Bloodcut lifts his gaint axe giving him his victory so slammed his axe into Highlander's shoulder with blood squirting out. Iron Bloodcut took out the axe and threw Highlander's body off the wall "I won... I won..." as Iron Bloodcut tries to get his breath back but there was no time for rest as he has to help his master from those Bezerkers...

The first Bezerker tried to escape Knight Grimshield's rage even with his friend trying to stop him but there was no escape as Knight Grimshield finally caught the first one and making a quick stab through the first Bezerkers throat.

The second Bezerker watched his brother in arms falling onto the floor with Knight Grimshield's sword dripping with blood of his dead friend, The Bezerker was enraged that he launched himself to Knight Grimshield that he started to hackle and slashing that Knight Grimshield couldn't even block anymore due him trying to catch the first one. Before the enraged Bezerker could finish off him off Knight Grimshield grasped for air and closed his eyes "I failed..." as he accepted his fate until he looked up and saw Bezerker's head has been chopped off by Iron Bloodcut "Are you ok master!" In a worried tone "I'm fine now" as he smiled faintly "Come we have to move to next point I'm sure our Lord has cleared it out for us" as he gets up with help of Iron Bloodcut "Yes master" as he runs with Knight Grimshield to the next Archer point.

**IN THE CALDRON AREA**

Saint Varin goes in the Caldron area after clearing out the second Archer point for Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut to defend. He sees the Ram finally at the gates getting ready to breach through but as soon he looked up he saw a Raider releasing the Caldron with a Valkyrie and a Captain protecting him. Saint Varin rushed in and poked through the Raider pinning him against the wall.

After the pin Saint Varin landed a top heavy dazing the Raider but Saint Varin saw the Captain about to land a hit on him that he ignored the Raider and parried the Captain's attack. After the parry he lifted up his weapon over head and launched it right into the Captain's skull which he died of blood lost from his head, the Raider snapped out of his dazed state and started to put his focus on Saint Varin while the Valkyrie was getting ready to plan her next move. At the quickest moment the Valkyrie and Raider attacked but he parried those attacks and swinged his weapon across them while wounding them in the process but after the slash the Raider successfully landed a heavy blow to Saint Varin's back.

He made a furious snarl and grabbed the Raider's head as he started to couch out his eyes while the Valkyrie watched as she just saw a animal gruesomely killing its pray. Saint Varin now looked at the Valkyrie with his blood covered helmet while he is breathing heavily "Pú skrímsli!" shouted the Valkyrie as she runs and leaps to him but he grabs her throat with both of his hands before she could even land a hit on him "Die!" hissed Saint Varin as he snapped the Valkyrie's neck and throwing her lifeless corpse away. He finally calmed down and heard the gate crumbled, Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut rushes in to see if their Lord is fine "My Lord I'm sorry that me and my apprentice couldn't come to help you with these heathens" in a apologetic tone "It's alright, you two was just doing your duty's but I need you two to carry on capturing the Archer points" as he quickly walks out of the room "Yes my Lord. Come let's go" as he runs with his apprentice to the Archer points.

**IN THE INNERGATES**

Meanwhile at the Ram Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone are still protecting the Ram while Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut are capturing the Archer points.

Knight Brimstone points at three Vikings running in their direction "More of those bastards!" as he prepares for battle along with Knight Stone but out of nowhere one giant arrow impalas one of the Vikings as two more giant arrows kills the last two Vikings. Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone looked up as they saw a Blue painted Centurion controlling the Ballista _"_A friend of yours?" said Knight Stone "No but I wish" as he still looks up "well whoever that is we got a job to do" as he gets back to protecting the Ram "alright" while he also gets back to protecting the Ram.

As Saint Varin exits the second Archer point after he cleared the pikemen and archers he sees the third one guarded by three Vikings and a Captain. Saint Varin reached for his giant pouch and held a bomb then threw it to the Vikings that killed them all after impact. He went to the point and killed any survivors for Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut to capture, after the clearing he went to the Caldron area in his surprise to see no Vikings guarding the area but only the Captain and a few pikemen.

He went in killed everything that was in his way without any mercy...

**SOMETIME LATER **

It has been long but finally the Ram broke through into the Commander' lair. As Saint Varin came in along with his men there was a entire army in front of the Viking commander with four Vikings behind him.

"This is our final push! CHARGE!" Shouted Saint Varin as he charges into the army while his army behind followed him into battle. Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut carried on their duty's to capture the last Archer point while Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone are fighting the Pikemen.

As Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut almost captures the Archer point, two Jormungandrs came in and started to kill some of the archers "We need to kill them before they get rid of our archers!" Shouted Knight Grimshield as he rushes to the Jormungandrs "Yes master!" As he follows Knight Grimshield. As they got there they started to fight, the Jormungandrs kept slamming their hammers and gut punching while Knight Grimshield is bashing and Iron Bloodcut was trying to get the parry off on one of them.

Knight Stone, Knight Brimstone and Saint Varin tries to keep up with the wave of Pikemen but no matter how much they killed more of them comes back. "I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Said Knight Brimstone while slashing the Pikeman "Me too!" As he is full block trying to block all the attacks from the Pikemen "Keep fighting! We need to hold them off until they capture the Archer point!" Shouted Saint Varin as he is struggling.

Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut are still fighting the two Jormungandrs but finally they have killed them and captured the point. "It's finally captured come my apprentice we have to kill the commander" as he rushes to the Viking commander "Yes master" as he follows him. Saint Varin, Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone almost lost the fight but then arrows started to fly over their heads and killing the Pikemen in front of them "There's our chance! Keep fighting!" Shouted Saint Varin as he slashes through the Pikemen along with Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone to the Commander.

As soon they got there they can already see Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut trying to hold off the four Vikings "Go help them while I kill the Commander" said Saint Varin "Yes my Lord" as they both nodded their heads and went to help Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut. Saint Varin and the giant Commander stared at each other waiting who goes first while everyone is fighting around them but finally they both ran at each other with the Commander swinging his weapon first while Saint Varin parried his attack and landed two quick attacks but the Commander landed a heavy again who caught Saint Varin off guard and knocked him down. As he gets up he saw the Commander threw a bomb at him on quick reaction Saint Varin jumped away from its radius before it exploded "Cleaver bastard" Saint Varin mumbles to himself while the Commander walks up to him trying to land a top heavy but Saint Varin parried that aswell and landed heavy blow and shoved him back.

Their were both heavily wounded but one of them had to die to win the battle... They both ran at each other again with the Commander swinging his weapon while Saint Varin dodged out of the way but as soon he dodged the gaint landed a heavy blow towards Saint Varin's chest that even made him grasp for air at that moment. He got enraged that he went for the shove even with the Commander slashing him in the process but after the shove he caught the Commander off guard and implaling him with his axe that he lifted him above his head that he had to kick the bottom of the axe to drop the body.

As soon Saint Varin dropped the body he looked around and saw no Pikemen and no Vikings left except for the ones who surrendered "We won the battle!" cheered Saint Varin along with his men "sir what should we do with these prisoners?" Said Knight Stone "Kill them all but leave some of them alive for questioning" as he coughs "Yes my Lord" as he walks to the prisoners to execute them "Knight Grimshield, Iron Bloodcut and Knight Brimstone you three get the supplies ready" as he saddles up "Yess my Lord" as they started to search all the houses and rooms for supplies. Saint Varin and his men took all the supplies and some prisoners from the raided Stronghold then they started to ride back to their fortress...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Final Chapter: The Battle Of The Two Armies **

After the celebration of last night's successful attack of the Hallowed Bastions stronghold, everyone was rather still asleep or doing their daily routines.

As the sun is shining with a clear sky, Sentinel Skullcrusher opens the door of the Barracks and enters "WAKE UP! TIME TO WORK! as he rings a large bell to wake up all the troops that are still asleep.

All the troops woken up, rubbing their eyes and putting on their gear to get ready for their daily duties "There goes my dreams" Knight Brimstone made a tired sigh as he get's out of the bed and stretches. As Sentinel Skullcrusher come's out of the wooden room, he went to the toture chamber to get more questions out of the Viking prisoners to find out the wheqreabouts of more Viking strongholds.

While Sentinel Skullcrusher is going to the torture chamber, Sentinel Nametaker is checking on the supplies to see if it will last for months for the legion and his next job after the checking the supplies will be checking around the guard posts, archer points and the troops.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"That's everything checked" Sentinel Nametaker walks out of a Archer point to get food from the dinning hall to eat while whistling a tune. Sentinel Skullcrusher comes's out of the torture chamber with blood all over him and sees Sentinel Nametaker walking by "Hey Nametaker!" as he waved at him and walk's to him "What are you doing?" asked Sentinel Skullcrusher "Just going to eat. Want to come?" he replied "Sure I'm starving" he walk's along with Sentinel Nametaker to dinning hall.

Knight Brimstone is cleaning the weapons and armours inside the weaponry of the bricky room as it's his job for today "Look's like you got the fun job today" as Knight Stone come's in to see if Knight Brimstone is alright "Indeed I have" as he made a joking smirk "heh at least it's your last job for today" while he is leaning against on the brick wall.

"True and after this I'm going to have myself a meal" he sharpens the sword "May I come with you after your done?" he asked with his arms folded "Sure the more the merrier" while he puts the sword back on the rack while Knight Stone start's to walk but he stopped and said "Good oh by the way can I ask a question?" with his head turned towards Knight Brimstone "Sure" as he cleans the armour with a ragged cloth "How did you got lost from the battle before we found you?" he gets closer to hear what he says but Knight Brimstone pauses and stopped cleaning.

He sighed and finally spoke "Me and my friend was on the front lines against the Samurais who were worthy foes to fight but it was a bloody battle but almost on the verge of victory but it was this monster wielding a giant axe and speaks like a demon out of hell, I almost died to it but my friend charged at it with full might that she even wounded it but the monster chopped off her head with one swoop... In my rage I jabbed my weapon into the monster's eye which it died but it fell on me and with it's weight it was hard to escape. It took days until the body decomposed making it easy to escape but seeing what's left of my friend laying there... I had gone blank... I didn't even know what to do so I just walked until I found you and the Sentinel."

It was quiet until Knight Stone spoke "I'm sorry to hear what you went through... It must have been hard for you" he said in a sympathetic tone "Don't be just leave me... please" he sniffs as he looks at the armour.

"As you wish" he walk's out of the room while Knight Brimstone goes back to work.

It was in the afternoon and Knight Grimshield is training Iron Bloodcut outside of the Stronghold to get better at defense and parries "Try bait them out to get the parry or grab" he goes in fullblock and wait's for Iron Bloodcut to see if he listened well. Iron Bloodcut went to use a heavy but as soon Knight Grimshield was about to use Bulwark counter Iron Bloodcut fainted his heavy and guard broke him. "Yes that's it! Well done!" Knight Grimshield said proudly while he claps his hands together "Thank you master" he bowed his head in pride "Come you must be starving like I am" he walk's along with Iron Bloodcut into the giant reinforced gates.

**IN THE DINNING HALL**

In the giant wooden room with bright torches where everyone was eating, laughing and enjoying themselves. everyone was drinking and eating until Saint Varin open's the two giant doors and come's in with two tall Black Priors following behind him.

The Saint Guards bio: Saint Varin recently ranked these mysterious Black Priors as he's personal guards. No one quite knows their origins but there has been rumours that they used to be Apollyon's faithful warriors before her downfall or they were normal New Irons and they was taken in before anyone even knew who they were. They had to gone through ongoing harsh and deadly training until they completed their training to earn the rank. They have to wear a Grim reaper looking mask and a black cape with a black crossed symbol on their backs.

Saint Varin with the two guards behind him walked to his chair at the very end of the table and made a speech "My fellow men and women we have grown so much ever since Apollyon's downfall. We have gone through hell and back to get where we are but that doesn't mean we have lost our comrades to some battles to get where we are. So let's drink to remember their sacrifice and to our victory of our yesterday's successful siege on the Viking's stronghold. Now let's drink!" he raise his drink along with everyone in the room which they started to drink and have a giant feast. Saint Varin harshly coughed while he sat down on his giant chair and started to eat while his Saint Guards just stood behind him.

Sentinel Skullcrusher and Sentinel Nametaker are eating at the middle side of the table eating and talking but Sentinel Nametaker was curious about those two Black Priors standing behind Saint Varin "Hey who are those Black Priors behind our Lord?" Sentinel Nametaker points at the two Black Priors. Sentinel Skullcrusher turns his head around to see what Sentinel Nametaker was pointing at "I am lost as you are" as he shrugs and finishes his food "I go ask him after I told him what the Vikings said to me" said Sentinel Skullcrusher as he puts back on his helmet and started to walk to Saint Varin "Alright I see you soon I suppose" he carries on eating what's left on his plate.

Sentinel Skullcrusher walks to Saint Vain "My Lord I got some infor-" before Sentinel Skullcrusher could say a word the two Saint Guards unsheathes their weapons and pointed them at Sentinel Skullcrusher without hesitation "It's alright, let him through" Saint Varin made a little cough while he gave a gesture that made the Saint Guards sheathe their weapons away "My Lord I got some information from the Vikings" he took a step closer to Saint Varin "Is that so? Please tell me" he drinks his ale from the big tankard while he is intrigued to hear what Sentinel Skullcrusher got from the Vikings.

"They told me the whereabouts of the strongholds but they also said they are ruled by a Viking clan" said Sentinel Skullcrusher "Interesting did they told you who ruled them?" he looks up to Sentinel Skullcrusher for an answer "They couldn't able to due to them rather not knowing or died to the torture they went through" he stood there hoping it would help with his arms behind his back "I see, good job of finding more of the whereabouts of the strongholds" he started to eat his bread from the plate infront of him.

"Thank you my Lord" he bowed his head and started to walk away but he paused and said "Who are those two Black Priors standing behind you My Lord?" as he turned his head towards Saint Varin to hear him "Let's just say that they are my personal guardian angels..." he replied "Okay my Lord just wanted to check" he turned his head forward and walks's away.

Sentinel Nametaker was finishing his food on his plate until he paused and sees Sentinel Skullcrusher walking by "Hey did you ask who they were?" he looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher for his curiosity "Yes and they are his new personal guards from the looks of it" as he walks pass Sentinel Nametaker "Hm interesting..." Sentinel Nametaker turns his head back and carries on eating what's left on his plate.

A watch guard burst through the doors and shouted "My Lord! There's Vikings outside preparing to attack our Stronghold!" as he tries to get back his breath "What!? Everyone prepare to defend our fortress now!" Saint Varin coughed rapidly as he gets up from his chair and started quickly runs to the outergates with the Saint Guards following him while everyone quickly ran outside to get to their positions.

**AT THE OUTERGATES **

Saint Varin is in the Second Archer point and moving away the Archers to see the Vikings. It was a stormy night but Saint Varin could see a Ram, two Vikings holding a Warborn banner and a Raider with dried blood covering his helmet infront of a enitire Warborn army. "Are you the ones who attacked my supply wagon and my Stronghold!?" shouted the furious Raider who was in front of the Ram "Indeed we are! Who are you?!" He pointed his poleaxe to the Vikings trying to Intimidate them but it didn't work on them "We are the Warborns and you sir have foolishly attacked our people and homes! For that we will come in and kill every single one of you until everyone is dead!"

"Try all you like you heathens! We are the remnants of Apollyon's wolves and we are eternal! So come and meet your fates!" he coughed but made a chilling laugh while he walked back into his throne with the Saint Guards behind him. "We will see about that!" He confidently smirked and gave a signal to attack for the Vikings to start charging at the first Archer point with the New Irons guarding it but when the Vikings arrived... The New Irons were getting slaughtered like animals without any mercy along with everyone inside of it.

Knight Grimshield and Iron Bloodcut are guarding the second Archer point but they were uncertain if they could even defend by themselves "Master are we going to survive this?" he looks at his master out of fear hoping his master can reassure him. "Don't worry my young student if we keep our thoughts together we will survive" he smiles to his young student trying to reassure him that everything will be fine "Okay Master..." he quietly mumbles as he gets ready to defend. As soon they finished talking the Vikings charged in and started to attack the two defenders but the other Pikemen started to kill the three Achers along with the Captain "Bloodcut! Kill the Pikemen while I hold the other ones off!" as he is in full bulwark trying to hold off anymore of the Pikemen from getting in "Yes Master" he rushes to Pikemen who are inside. Iron Bloodcut started to slash and kill the Pikemen until there is no more inside.

After Knight Grimshield killed the last Pikeman but when he lifted his head up he sees a Jormungandr, Shaman, Bezerker and another group of Pikemen running towards him "Bloodcut quickly come here! There's more of them coming!" he prepares to defend while Iron Bloodcut runs back to his master "I'm here Master. What is th- oh" as soon he saw the army coming their way he immediately prepared to fight.

Without a second to spear they have started to clash against each other starting with Knight Grimshield against the Bezerker and the Jormungandr while Iron Bloodcut was against the crazed Shaman. The two legion defenders are struggling to keep themselves alive especially Knight Grimshield who was fighting against two Vikings by himself. The Pikemen ran past Knight Grimshield and they started to kill the Archers "Bloodcut! We need to kill those Pikemen now!" he bashes the Jormungandr off him then blocks Bezerkers attack "I can't I'm fighting this lunatic!" he slashes the side of the Shaman's rib but it only just enraged her to keep attacking more. Knight Grimshield was struggling even more then ever "Master we need hurry! The Pikemen almost killed every Archers we had!" as he shoves away the Shaman but she stabbed him in the gut in return "I know! I'm having trouble with these two and they are a lot more experienced then the others!" he tried to bash away the Bezerker but he dodged and hackled the side of his rib.

Knight Grimshield screamed in pain that Iron Bloodcut heard it "Master! Are you Okay!" without a second to spear he quickly went for a attack that the Shaman was about to parry while she cockily laughed but in her surprise Iron Bloodcut fainted his attack then grabbed her and threw her against the wall then cutting her head off. After he killed her Iron Bloodcut sprinted to Knight Grimshield but as soon he got to him he could see Knight Grimshield almost getting killed by the two Vikings "Master I'm here!" he was about to get to Knight Grimshield but the Pikemen was standing in his way. "Good my apprentice! Now after you kill those Pikemen in front of y..." he stopped talking as he looks down to his stomach with an open flesh wound that is continuously bleeding "Master!" he quickly tried to kill all the Pikemen in front of him but it was too late...

"My young apprentice leave me! I distract them while you go in the innergates" as he tries to stand up and holds the the two Vikings "NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU! We are going to make it just keep fighting! Please..." he tries to keep killing them all but more keeps coming from Knight Grimshield's direction "We both can't make it... Only you..." he breathes heavily while blocks off the attacks "YES WE CAN! Ju- Just keep fighting!".

"I said LEAVE ME! Please..." as he blocks Jormungandr's attack but Bezerker came behind him and hackled his back that made Knight Grimshield scream in agony while Iron Bloodcut could do is just watch his Master get hackled and paunched to death. To honor his Masters last request he retreated to the innergates while he cries and not look back "Someday you will turn into a good Knight my young apprentice. Someday..." as he sees his young apprentice retreats then collapsing onto the wooden floor while he closed his eyes in peace. The two Vikings loomed over the corpse to see if Knight Grimshield is really dead "That bastard deserved to die for what he did to my brothers in the Bastion Stronghold" said the Bezerker as he spits on his corpse then walk's to the Caldran area to capture it "Indeed now they are finally avenged" said the Jormungandr as he follows the Bezerker.

**IN THE INNERGATES **

Iron Bloodcut runs into Sentinel Skullcrusher while he was giving orders to the New Irons to defend the first Archer point infront of the gates "Iron Bloodcut! Where is Knight Grimshield? And what is the news of the archer points?" but Iron Bloodcut said nothing and just looked to the floor "My God... come quickly before they breach thro-" before he could say anything the gates got broken down by the the giant Ram and started to move forward. "NOW!" he started to run along with Iron Bloodcut to Saint Varin's throne room while arrows were flying above their head towards the enemy Pikemen near the ram.

When they made it to Saint Varin they see him getting his poleaxe sharpen and his armour hardened "My Lord they have breached through!" as he walks inside with Iron Bloodcut behind him. "WHAT ALREADY?! Where is Knight Grimshield?!" he looks at the two men left and right for a answer but took them seconds to answer until Sentinel Skullcrusher said "He is dead my Lord this New Iron was the only survivor before they breach" he gently grabs Iron Bloodcut's shoulder and put him in front of him.

"I see. What is your name?" as he stares at the scared New Iron "M- my name is Iron Bloodcut sir" he looks down to the stone floor "I'm sorry for your loss Iron Bloodcut. It must been hard to loss a close friend and trainer but I need you to stay strong and keep fighting Okay" as he gently grabs onto his shoulder and look's at him. "Yes my Lord" he mumbled while he still looks down "Good now can you go down into the evacuation tunnel and watch over our people and our new recruits?" he looks at Iron Bloodcut. "Yes my Lord" he looks up and runs to the evacuation tunnel. "Sentinel Skullcrusher is Nametaker ordering the troops to their position?" as he now looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher "Indeed he is my Lord. He's with the two Hollowed Knights defending the second Archer point"

"Good. Can you defend the third Archer point while I organise the troops to defend this place?" as he puts on his helmet "Yes My Lord" as he was about to walk out, Saint Varin said "Before you go I will send one of my Saint Guard to aid you in battle" he nods to one of his Saint Guard to follow Sentinel Skullcrusher. "Thank you my Lord" he bowed his head and walked outside with the Saint Guard following him. When they have arrived to the third Archer point they can see the New Irons along with the Pikemen against a whole army in front of the giant wooden Ram. "By the God's there's enough to take over Stronghold in moments!" as he looks at the giant Ram hoping they can successfully defend the Archer point. "But before we start to defend what is your name? It's always best to know each other especially in the battlefield" he look's at the tall looming Black Prior but he said nothing and just stood there guarding the Archer point "Hm not much of a talker eh? Oh well you do you" he stand's next to the Saint Guard and wait's for any threats to come.

**MEANWHILE TO THE SECOND ARCHER POINT**

As the storm still withers, Sentinel Nametaker with Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone are guarding the second Archer point from getting captured from the aggressive Viking. "Stay ready men they have almost captured the first Archer point and if they capture two more it will guarantee them entry to our Lord's lair" shouted Sentinel Nametaker as he stand's behind the Pikemen while Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone stood behind him. After the Warborn captured the point they all ran towards the Second Archer point and started to clash their weapons against the Knights. It was a hectic fight with limbs being chopped off and blood splattered everywhere, Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone are up against a Highlander, two Bezerkers and a Raider while Sentinel Nametaker was fighting a Valkyrie and a Shaman. Sentinel Nametaker was killing them at ease but more Warborn warriors kept coming while Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone killed the two Bezerkers but they seem to have trouble with the tall Highlander and the blood thirsty Raider.

"Bloody hell this heathen keep predicting my attacks!" said Knight Brimstone while he tries to kick the Raider's stomach but he dodged and pummelled Knight Brimstone's head "And this heathen keeps dodging my bash!" as Knight Stone tried to bash the looming Highlander but he dodged and kicked him then slamming his claymore on top of Knight Stone's head that critically wounded him. Knight Stone grunted "Bastard!" as he took a step closer to the Highlander he thought Knight Stone was going to bash but he got surprised when Knight Stone grabbed and wrapped his flail around his knuckles then started to brutally punching his face until his skull get's bashed in. After he left go of the body he ran to Knight Brimstone and bashed down the Raider onto the floor then Knight Brimstone jabbed his weapon into the Raider's gut making it a confirm kill.

"Took you long enough" he jokingly said but he saw Knight Stone collapse onto the floor while he was breathing heavily "That Claymore must have gave you a real bad hit on the head" he holds Knight Stone onto his arms "Don't worry friend I tr- try get some help. Hey Sentinel! Knight Stone is badly hurt back here! We might have to retreat to evacuation tunnel to get him help!" he stands up while he carries Knight Stone on his arms. "If we do they will capture this point and the next one!" said Sentinel Nametaker as he keeps killing the Pikemen that keep coming but until he sees more Warborn warriors coming his way "Come on Sentinel! We will all die if you don't bloody move!" as he start's retreating to the evacuation tunnel while Sentinel Nametaker was trying to decide to fight or retreat "Oh Goddamnit all!" he made his decision and retreated as well.

Sentinel Skullcrusher sees Knight Brimstone retreating while carrying Knight Stone with Sentinel Nametaker following him "Shit they retreated and that means bad news. Alright buddy get ready because here they come!" said Sentinel Skullcrusher as he prepares for battle with the Saint Guard next to him. After the Second Archer point has been captured another army of Warborns sprinted at them and clashed against each other. The Pikemen were getting in and killing everyone easily since Sentinel Skullcrusher and the Saint Guard was too busy fighting a Jormungandr and a Warlord "Goddamnit they are getting! said Sentinel Skullcrusher as he hits the Warlord's shield. The Saint Guard still said nothing while he slashed a Pikemen and blocked a attack from the Jormungandr. "You are really taking your job seriously ain't you? Well just keep fighting until these heathens are dead!" he bashed the Warlord and slashes the side of his rib while screamed in pain.

The Jormungandr tried to gut punch the Saint Guard but he dodge behind him and slit his throat with blood spitting out of his throat while Sentinel Skullcrusher bashed the Warlord against ledge that had no wooden rails to stop the Warlord from falling to his death. "Ah that's every brutes they have. Now we just need to kill the rest of the Pikemen" the Saint Guard nodded at Sentinel Skullcrusher as a response but before they could walk back to their positions a giant arrow skewered the Saint Guard in matter of seconds that even caught Sentinel Skullcrusher by surprise of how quickly it happened.

"Jesus!" he took cover behind a wooden piller so he won't end like the Saint Guard "Goddamnit! They already took control of the Ballistica" but he as look's at the direction of the second Archer point there was more Pikemen coming towards him. If he tries to come out and kill the Pikemen he will meet the same fate as the Saint Guard. He didn't know what to do until he sees two Bezerkers and two Shamans behind the Pikemen to capture the final Point "I hate to say it but I have to retreat from the looks of it" without a second to spear he sprinted out of the point and went to warn Saint Varin.

**IN THE COMMANDER'S LAIR**

Saint Varin with his Saint Guard are getting ready to defend then he sees Sentinel Skullcrusher sprinting towards him "Skullcrusher! What happened?!" he stood there hoping he would get news from Sentinel Skullcrusher but unfortunately there's only more bad news. "They captured everything! Even the ballistica that skewered the personal guard that followed me! a loud booming noise echoed around that came from the the giant Gates that are almost broken down by the Ram "Go! Me and my Saint Guard will stay here to distract them long enough for you to evacuate our people out of here!"

"I can't just leave you here! Who is going to lead us?! And and what are we going to do?!" he stutters as he tries to keep the frustration in "Please go... But hear this: only raise when new warriors arise or the war darkeneds and no matter the cost we shall rise from the darkness we came" after he finished talking the Gates finally tumbled down "NOW!" as he harshly coughed then Sentinel Skullcrusher sprinted to the evacuation tunnel while Saint Varin and the Saint Guard watched him run "So what do you say Septimus ready for one more fight?" as he prepares to fight "Always old friend always..." as they both prepare to fight their last battle as swarms of the Warborn started to attack them. Saint Varin and Septimus was killing them left and right but out of nowhere a spear shot through Septimus's heart then collapsed onto the stone floor with his blood washing away by the rain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he looks up to see who threw it, it was a Valkyrie who wore a skull shaped helmet which she is standing next to the dried blooded helmet Raider who was the leader "Such a shame... We should have tortured him first before we killed him!" he made a crooked laugh along with everyone else in the area. "Why won't you fight me like a warrior instead of a coward who stands behind his army to do his dirty work" he gritted his teeth in anger while gripped onto his poleaxe tightly "With pleasure" he confidently smirked and walk's toward Saint Varin to start their dual while everyone was making space for them to fight. Saint Varin tried to shove the Warborn leader but he dodged and pummelled his head but luckily his helmet protected him, The leader tried to grab him but he countered him and then headbutted him to his head while everyone was cheering as they both fight.

They both clashed their weapons against each other "How does it feel to lose everything?" as he continues to confidently smirk "There's always rebuilding that has been lost" as he blankly stare through his visor at him "How can you rebuild when you are dead" he made a chilling laugh then he punched Saint Varin's helmet dazing him. The leader swinged his axe and landed it in Saint Varin's stomach as he looses a lot of blood from it then he collapsed onto the floor. "I... am... Eternal" as he said in his last dying breath while he coughed out blood until he finally died. "WE HAVE WON!" he raises his axe in air of victory while everyone cheering him "Drinks are on me!" as he laughs and goes to the throne to sit on while everyone else was cleaning up the corpses. As he sits on the throne a scout come's in the room "Jarl I have found a fortress that is inhabited by Knights" as he shows him the location of place on the map "Ah the Walled City, that place is a very old fortress that their ancestors used to live in for centuries well done for finding it"

"Thank you my liege" he bowed his head then walk's out "Messenger!" shouted the Jarl then messenger come's in "Yes Jarl how can I be in assistances?" as he bows his head "I want you to give a message to that Warlord leader of his so called Crimson Dawn and tell him we need support to attack those tin cans in the Walled city. Can you do that?" as he holds his giant ale and looks at the messenger "Of course Jarl I be on my way now to him right now" he runs outside to give his message to the Crimson Dawn leader "Let's see how the tin cans feel when we start to raid everything they got" he made a crooked laugh while he sits on his new throne and drinks his ale.

**ON THE SEA OUTSIDE OF STORR STRONGHOLD **

It was a dark day for the Dark Saints as they lost their fortress and their leader even with the storm getting worst for them as they sail on. "I can't believe we lost our home to those savages!" as Iron Bloodcut clenches his hands "Indeed especially some of friends and families but we have to stay strong to survive" said Sentinel Nametaker while everyone was quite and tired after the lost of the Stronghold. "What did our Lord said to you Skullcrusher before you left?" as Sentinel Nametaker look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher but he took a minute to answer "Only rise when new warriors arise or the war darkeneds and no matter the cost we shall rise from the darkness we came"

"Hm interesting what does that mean I wonder" as he lays down and closes his eyes while Knight Brimstone was sailing the ship with the people on board away from the Stronghold and Knight Stone unconsciously laying down "Who knows but for now we need to find a new home for us to rebuild..." as Sentinel Skullcrusher looks beyond the sea thinking what Saint Varin's message means...

**THE END OF THE DARK SAINTS**


End file.
